UnReal
by Freezing Luna
Summary: Suppose Akashi Seijuro and Karma Akabane were transported to the ninja world only to fin out that they're the brothers of The Copycat Nin, Kakashi Hatake? How would Karma react? How would Akashi react? More importantly, how will Konoha stay in one piece with two redheads who are more mischievous than Kurama himself? Well, you'd just have to read to find out.


Karma Akabane's P.O.V.

I was walking home from the arcade, I just came from beating some thugs for the heck of it. I mean nothing else to do since the octopus died. I turned the corner to my house as I saw a white mansion come into view. I stopped walking and looked up at the beautiful night sky, it was a deep blue with shimmering stars sprinkled everywhere. It reminded me of my home town... my... home... town. My friends don't even know that this place isn't place isn't my home town not even Nagisa knows this. No one even knows about my home town, not even me. I was adopted at the age of ten and completely forgot about everything. I slowly remembered facts about myself like my name, age, birthday and more. All I remember of my home town, is the night sky, the beautiful night sky, it definitely topped any and every other night sky ever seen. 'Each star represents the soul of a dead person, whether good or bad.' I remember those words someone from the town told me. I look up at my house as I reached it only to see my bedroom light on and a masculine figure there, most likely looking through my stuff as usual...I'm kinda bored, Let's play with this guy. I quickly called the police and said in my most frantic voice that someone was robbing me, I said the details and in a minute I heard sirens echoing and then they all got louder as they closed in on their target. The cars stopped by me and they all got out of their cars as the one in charge gave out orders to his colleagues and they separated. A few minutes later they came back out with the man in handcuffs, yes, my adopted 'father'. He was just a side character, though. I went into my house after the commotion died down and went straight to my room. I flopped down on my bed face first and without taking off my clothes which were a blood red hoodie jacket, a white shirt underneath, jeans and blood red and black high cut converse. I know I was at school, I should be in my school uniform but I brought a change of clothes so at the arcade I changed out of my uniform in the bathroom. Anyways, I slowly drifted off to sleep and became unaware of what was around me.

Akashi Seijuro's P.O.V.  
I just came from a long meeting and I'm honestly not up for doing anything else. My memory loss is still bothering me, a lot. I changed my clothes into a blood red hoodie jacket, black shirt underneath, black jeans and my blood red and black high cut converse. I probably look like I was going to kill someone but I was honestly just going out for a night walk. I walked out of my room and closed the door behind me. I then proceeded down the stairs and stopped mid step when my father asked:  
"Where are you going Sei?"  
"Just for a night walk, father." I replied.  
"I would stop you but then I'd probably get lectured by you again, come back soon, unbruised preferably." he said, after that I proceeded but not with out saying:  
"I will make sure to, father."  
I walked out of the house and was immediately met with a chilling breeze, it didn't bother me though. I started to walk around aimlessly just enjoying the night. The sky was full of stars like in my glimpses of some place, I can't remember. My vision began to blur and I felt dizzy, I opted to lean on a wall as my whole body felt like it was shutting down. I started to feel extremely drowsy and I was fighting against the urge to sleep until, it all went black.

3rd Person P.O.V.  
In a forest near a village, lay 2 dead bodies side by si- wait did one of them just twitch? Um... oh, it turns out that these people are still alive. Oh! They're waking up. Wow at the same time too.  
"Where... why am I in a forest?" said the light red golden eyed boy.  
"Well, this is unexpected, never thought that I'd wake up in a forest..." the blood red eyed boy said.

~few minutes for the situation to sink in~

"What the!" both boys shouted.


End file.
